


Pink

by showlove12



Category: Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showlove12/pseuds/showlove12
Summary: Soulmate AU.People only see color after they meet their soulmate.





	Pink

Kaeun loves the color pink. She’s been able to see it for years now and she loves it every time. 

She loves it because it always reminded her of her girlfriend, her soulmate. Loving and beautiful, just like Sakura.  
It’s their fourth anniversary and she plans to propose. She wants to have kids, start a family, and tons of other cliche stuff. 

Kaeun grabs the ring box and hurriedly shoves it into her purse.  
“Sakura!” she calls out. They aren’t even late, but she’s so anxious she might faint.

“Coming!” Sakura replies quickly. Kaeun hears the sound of footsteps as she loses her breath for the millionth time in her life.  
The younger girl is wearing light makeup, a pink sweater, and jeans and she already looks stunning. She can’t even imagine being married to her and-

She hears a giggle as she’s snapped out her trance. “Are you okay?” Sakura is waving a hand in front of her face with a goofy smile. “Huh? Uh- yeah.” She cleared her throat and intertwined their hands.

Kaeun is lucky Sakura is driving, because she would not have been able to handle her nerves. She’s looking everywhere except her purse, trying to draw suspicion away from it. So she focuses on Sakura. That sweater. It’s the one she bought for Sakura on their third anniversary. Another reason why she loves pink, because her girlfriend looks so good in it.

From the corner of her eye she sees it, a big black van making a very wide turn onto the wrong side. Their side. She closes her eyes as her vision darkens.

Kaeun is scared.

She hears sirens. Extremely loud sirens. Her body hurts, like it’s been slammed against a wall. What she’s scared the most about is what she sees. Sakura is laying on the steering wheel, blood running down her head. Most worryingly, her sweater looks strange, wavering from pink to grey. 

“Time of death, 11:46. I’m sorry Ms. Lee, there was nothing we could do about it.” She nodded as the doctor walked away. As soon as he was out of her sight, she broke down. 

Everything was grey.

She would never see pink again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m sorry if this feels rushed or if it’s bad, I’m not the best writer. I hope you enjoyed the story!   
> I should have used Major Character Death, but I didn’t want to ruin the suprise, sorry.


End file.
